


The Dog Thing

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [529]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Jokes, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/30/20: “mailbox, chase, letters”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [529]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	The Dog Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/30/20: “mailbox, chase, letters”

“Why do you hate our mailman?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t hate our mailman,” Derek answered, immediately wary of where Stiles was headed with such a question.

“We’re the only house with a mailbox at the curb. Is that so he stays off our property?”

“Stiles.”

“I’ve seen how you glare at him from the window. The man’s just doing his job, Derek, delivering letters and—.”

“ _Stiles!_ ”

“Rico’s a great mail carrier! Admit that you want to shift to your wolf and chase the poor guy away!”

Instead Derek started chasing Stiles, who at times preferred the oddest kind of foreplay.


End file.
